Los cazarrecompensas
by WinchesChris
Summary: [NaruSasu] Sasuke regresa a Konoha en busca de alguien y se lleva a quien no esperaba.... Cuando todo se te sale de las manos y piensas que nada podria empeorar, es que llega el momento en que te das cuenta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.....
1. La kunoichi Ka

Este es mi primer fic... espero que les guste...

1° capi. La kunoichi Ka

Era una de tantas mañanas en que se despertaba sin querer hacerlo, odiaba al maldito sol que lo despertaba cada mañana, quería seguir soñando con que esa persona que se había ido, no podía evitar estos pensamientos o sueños, según él, solo lo extrañaba porque eran los mejores amigos, eso era lo que el mismo trataba de convencerse. Al principio se había asustado por esta clase de sueños, ya que pensaba que cualquiera en su pleno juicio, no soñaba con la misma persona todas las noches, aunque con el tiempo se había acostumbrado y hasta le empezaba a gustar porque, en verdad, lo extrañaba muchísimo, y pues, esa era la única manera en que lo podía ver, en sueños...

En ese momento no tenia ningunas ganas de levantarse para ir con Kakashi y Sakura, ese día no le apetecía mostrar esa sonrisa falsa que mostraba todos los días de cada semana aparentando ser feliz, cuando la verdad era que desde la ida de la persona que llamaba "amigo" no había sido para nada feliz, mas bien, todo lo contrario, había maldito todos los días desde su ida ya que, por mucho que quisiera, no podía ser feliz ni mostrar, por lo menos, una sonrisa sincera. Se movió en la cama tratando de buscar una posición cómoda para volver a dormir, pero otra vez el sol le pego en la cara, decidió pasarse la cobija por encima de la cabeza aunque se dio por vencido ya que, con tanto movimiento, había perdido todo indicio de sueño. Se quito la cobija de la cabeza, y se acostó boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos atrás de la nuca, mirando al techo. Este no tenia nada de interesante, era un techo común y corriente como cualquier otro, pero el lo miraba como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. En verdad ese lapso de tiempo lo usaba para pensar en todo lo ocurrido los años pasados. Le dolía pensar en lo ocurrido hace dos años, cuando no lo pudo detener, aunque en ese momento se sentía como un total inútil, se trato de convencer a si mismo que de una u otra forma el se hubiera ido en busca de poder para su venganza. Aunque su subconsciente siempre le decía que había sido su culpa, que él había sido la razón de que el pelinegro se fuera. Agarro la almohada y se la puso en la cara, apretándola contra esta, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Aunque el sabía que los meses que habían pasado antes de su ida, el pelinegro lo miraba de una manera diferente, se podía decir que tenía una mirada llena de celos. Apretó aun más la almohada contra la cara ya que esos pensamientos no ayudaban, para nada, a su depresión y culpa. También se puso a pensar que hubiera pasado si hubiera logrado detenerlo. En ese momento sonó el despertador de la mesita de al lado, con una mano lo apagó, para después quitarse la almohada de la cara y ponerla en su lugar.

Se levanto poco a poco, agradeciendo que hubiera sonado el despertador para sacarlo de esos pensamientos, aunque sabía que dentro de unas cuantas horas regresarían, se terminó de parar y se desperezó, estirando un poco los brazos. Había dormido en unos bóxers negros, así que tenía todo su torso desnudo dejando ver el collar que le había regalado Tsunade, dio unos pocos pasos hacia el baño y abrió la puerta. Entró y la cerró tras de si, abrió la llave de la ducha esperando a que calentara. Se vio en el espejo, que estaba encima del lavamanos. No había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo el pelo rubio como el mismo sol rebelde aunque un poco más largo, unos hermosos ojos azules como el mismo mar, con la piel algo morena y su estatura seguía siendo casi la misma ya que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros. Aunque era su cara lo que si había cambiado bastante, sus rasgos se habían vuelto algo mas toscos y sus ojos mas rasgados, aunque, lo que mas llamaba la atención eran las ojeras que tenia. Se miro un poco mas en el espejo, pidiéndole a Kami que con el baño se le quitara un poco la expresión demacrada que tenia, porque, o sino, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que la noche anterior había llorado. Se quito los bóxers y los dejo tirados en una esquina del baño, mientras, se metía a la ducha. El agua estaba a una temperatura agradable. Se metió bajo del chorro de agua dejando que cada gota recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo (hemorragia nasal de parte mía XD), agarró el jabón, pasándolo por todo su cuerpo que ahora era mucho mas musculoso gracias a los entrenamientos. Cuando se termino de enjabonar se metió bajo el chorro. Se termino de bañar, cerrando la llave, salió y agarro una toalla, que se la puso en la cintura. Salió del baño para entrar en su habitación, cuando estuvo allí abrió su armario y saco la ropa que usaba todos los días, una camisa negra con unos pantalones grises oscuros. Ya no acostumbraba usar colores alegres como el naranja y eso era lo único que demostraba que en verdad no estaba de humor. También agarró unos bóxers limpios y una chaqueta deportiva manga larga de cierre negra con retoques rojos en las mangas. Se empezó a vestir, cuando estuvo vestido se puso la chaqueta pero para mayor comodidad, además que le gustaba mas como le quedaba, se arrugo las mangas hasta los codos. Agarró la toalla y se seco un poco el cabello mientras que buscaba en una cajón el accesorio que le faltaba, una muñequera roja.

Cuando estuvo totalmente listo entro una vez mas al baño para verse en el espejo. En verdad el baño le había ayudado mucho, ya no se le veía esa expresión demacrada y ya no quedaba rastro alguno de que había llorado la noche anterior. Salió y tomo el camino hacia la cocina. Entro en ella y abrió la nevera, se quedo mirándola un rato como si la propia televisión fuese. Saco el jugo de naranja, junto con un poco de arroz blanco y vegetales que habían quedado del día anterior. Dejo el jugo en la mesa y lo demás lo metió en el microondas esperando a que se calentaran. Los saco y los puso en la mesa, busco unos palillos y se sentó al frente de la mesa. Junto las manos, en posición de rezo.

-ITADAKIMASU!!!!!!-

Dijo mientras separaba las manos, agarraba los palillos y empezaba a comer. Termino de comer en unos cuantos minutos. Se paro y dejo el plato en el fregadero, fue hasta el baño y se lavo los dientes. Fue caminando hasta la puerta de entrada, agarró sus sandalias de ninja que estaban al lado de esta y se las puso, abrió la puerta y salió. La cerro tras de si y empezó a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Aunque llevaba una hora de retraso no se preocupaba, ya que, seguramente Kakashi no abría llegado.

En ese momento paso junto a la casa de Sakura, ella seguramente ya abría salido, ya que según ella no importaba que su sensei llegara tarde siempre había que ser responsable y llegar puntual. Se rio para si, en verdad a Sakura se le estaban pegando algunos hábitos de Rock Lee. Pasaron unos diez minutos desde que había salido de su casa y ya podía divisar el campo de entrenamiento. Junto a uno de los tres troncos que había en el centro vio a Sakura. Ella estaba leyendo Icha Icha Paradise, pues para la sorpresa de todos, hace como un año se había vuelto una pervertida total casi, hasta llegar al nivel de Kakashi. Ella no había cambiado en mucho, tenia el pelo rosa pálido hasta los hombros y su cara era un poco mas madura aunque seguía teniendo unos grandes unos ojos verdes. Tenia una camisa pegada vinotinto manga corta, que le hacían resaltar un poco sus pequeños pechos, debajo de la camisa tenia una malla que le llegaba hasta los codos, usaba, en ese momento una licra que le llegaba hasta encima de la rodilla color beige, y estaba usando las típicas sandalias ninjas.

A Naruto ya le había dejado de gustar Sakura, simplemente ya no le parecía atractiva en ningún aspecto, ya que, su personalidad no tenia nada en especial y no tenia buen cuerpo para su edad.

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar donde estaba la chica peli rosa, camino un poco mas hasta que estuvo en frente de ella.

La chica levanto la vista del libro, para ver quien era el que había llegado. Le mostro una gran sonrisa al rubio que tenia al frente, y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla. El correspondió al saludo y le devolvió una media sonrisa.

Ambos se sentaron con las espaldas apoyadas al tronco.

-Supongo que Kakashi-sensei no ha llegado. O me equivoco?-

-pues no te equivocas – mientras que volvía a fijar la vista en el libro

- ¬¬, siempre llega tarde-

-No te debes quejar, tú acabas de llegar, yo ya llevo esperando casi 1 hora y media-

-Pero Sakura-chan tu también deberías empezar a llegar aunque sea una hora tarde, si sabes que el sensei llega súper tarde- dijo mientras movía los brazos como si fuera a volar (XD) encima de su cabeza

-Ya cállate Naruto, yo por lo menos soy responsable-

En eso llega una nube de humo de donde sale un hombre alto de peli gris, con la parte de debajo de la cara tapada con una tela negra, la cinta de ninja tapándole un ojo y con traje de jounin.

-Hola chicos n\ -

-Kakashi otra vez llegas tarde ¬¬#-

-Lo siento es que me perdí en camino de la vida…-

-Ya sensei ¬¬' sabemos que no es verdad… Bueno, díganos que tipo de misión es la que tenemos hoy-

-La misión de hoy es muy fácil, es rango D, se trata de que tienen que llevar a una kunoichi nueva a conocer la ciudad y ser como unos guardaespaldas, aunque no creo que nadie los vaya a atacar, así que ustedes solos pueden con esta misión, ella los esta esperando frente al hospital de Konoha. Sayonara-

-Sayonara, Kakashi sensei-

Después de esto el peligris se fue como llego.(es decir en una nube de humo)

-seguro que va a leer su libro ¬¬'. Por eso no nos quiso acompañar-

-Bueno, vamos a buscarla-

Frente al Hospital de Konoha

Naruto y Sakura vieron a la chica que los estaba esperando. Era una pelirroja de cabello largo y liso, con los ojos castaños. Estaba vestida la camisa color verde oscuro con cuello en forma de V que le hacia resaltar su bien formado cuerpo, tenia una licra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenia unas mallas tanto en los brazos como en las piernas. Era como de la misma altura de Naruto…

Naruto se le acerco primero dejando a Sakura atrás.

-hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy un ninja de Konoha, me contrataron para enseñarte la ciudad- decía mientras le sonreía, ya que ella, le recordaba a alguien muy especial… pero seguramente era pura casualidad.

-Hola, Me llamo Jade Ka. Un gusto conocerte- decía mientras que le estrechaba la mano.

Más atrás llega Sakura y al igual que los otros dos se presenta.

-Konichiwa, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- 'Haciendo una pequeña reverencia'….

En una habitación apenas alumbrada con unas pocas velas, se veían dos personas hablando…

-Sasuke, tu ya sabes que hacer ya te explique las razones de por que la quiero, así que no digas mas nada y ve a buscarla. Antes de que Konoha se entere y nos lleven la ventaja….-

-Hai, Orochimaru Sama-

Y como acto seguido el pelinegro desapareció del lugar…

CONTINUARA……………………………………………………

Este capi esta un poco aburrido… pero dentro de un tiempo el fic se pondrá mas interesante

nn por favor dejen reviews… Hasta pronto!!!


	2. El primer encuentro

Bueno aquí esta el próximo capi. En verdad el primero estuvo muy aburrido uu pero en este ya la cosa se pone mas interesante nn espero que les guste, y me dejen comentarios aunque sea para críticas….

Disclaimer:

Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de este fic., menos Jade (ya que ella si me pertenece…. Eso suena raro O////O XD), me pertenece… Todos son exclusiva propiedad de el gran y único Masashi Kishimoto-sama uu.

Advertencias:

Este fic. Es Yaoi con algo de Yuri (aunque no lo parezca este fic va a tener escenas Yuri) así que si no te gustan estos géneros o eres homofóbico… pues… no leas…

------------------------------------Frente al hospital de Konoha (ya anocheciendo)---------------------

-Bueno Jade chan que te pareció Konoha?-

-Etto…. Me pareció muy lindo lugar…. Sobre todo la tienda de flores Yamanaka-

-Muy lindo lugar… oh quisiste decir muy lindo chico…Al parecer estabas muy interesada en Shikamaru mientras pasábamos por ahí- decía mientras que caminaban hacia la torre principal de la Hokage.

-No, O/////O que dices Sakura, yo del único que estoy enamorada es de Naruto- comentaba mientras que se le guindaba a Naruto del brazo (tipo cuando Sakura se lo hace a Sasuke)

-Ya deja de molestarla Sakura- decía mientras bostezaba ya que las cosas que hablaban las chicas en verdad eran muy aburridas… quien en su plano juicio se va a poner a hablar de cuanta ropa salga en la vitrina o sobre cualquier chico que encuentren… aunque por la cercanía de la pelirroja se sonrojó un poco, ya que Jade era muy bonita … por no decir que estaba "buena"… pero era en verdad fastidiosa, desgraciadamente tenia que ser como esas "putitas", como el rubio las llamaba, que le importan puro la ropa para verse mas sexis con los chicos y también que trataban de coquetearle a cuanto hombre se encontraran… Aunque en algunos aspectos le recordaba a alguien, seguramente porque su chacra era del mismo color que el de esa persona…

Sakura al ver la reacción del rubio se le acerco, lo agarro por el brazo que le quedaba libre y acercando su boca hacia su oído le dijo –soy yo, o estas empezando a tener celos?????-

- De que hablas hoy como que si estas rarita, te estas imaginando cosas, yo no tengo celos de nadie…- dijo mientras que se soltaba de las dos chicas y aumentaba su velocidad para quedar adelante, y no tener que seguir con esa "estúpida" charla.

-Bueno, como tu digas Naruto…- mientras que bajaba la vista, ya que últimamente había observado un cambio drástico en el carácter del rubio… pero al rato Jade le busco conversación y estuvieron hablando por un buen rato de cosas de ninguna relevancia.

Siguieron caminando unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegaron al frente de la torre Hokage, en donde pararon.

-Bueno Jade chan, quieres que te llevemos a algún lugar-

-No gracias Sakura, yo ya se el camino hacia el hotel, no hace falta mas de sus servicios-

Y diciendo esto con una pequeña reverencia se despidió del rubio y la peli rosa. Siguió su camino…. Fue caminando animadamente hacia el lugar donde pasaría la noche…. Pero esta expresión cambio, cuando al pasar por un callejón, sintió una presencia atrás de ella, pero no era cualquiera sino de alguien que ella ya conocía era de…..

-Sa…Sasuke kun- decía mientras tragaba saliva y sentía como el alma le llegaba hasta los pies

-Veo que reconoces mi chacra…. Pues nada me desagrada mas de que todavía me recuerdes, y vengas de todas maneras… Tu sabias que iba a venir… y aun así decidiste que Naruto y Sakura te dejaran sola- decía cierto pelinegro mientras activaba su sharingan.

-Yo sola puedo contra ti…. Además me hiciste mucho daño tanto a mi, como a mi familia… Y mi venganza solo la puedo hacer yo sin la ayuda de nadie- decía mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolso y se ponía en posición de ataque, mientras que lo miraba con ira tratando de ocultar el miedo que en verdad sentía.

-Pues te debo decir una cosa, pequeña prostituta, desde la última vez que nos encontramos yo e mejorado mucho… Y aunque seas una miembro del clan Ka no me podrás vencer. Y ha diferencia de Orochimaru yo no me dejo engañar por tus "encantos", dejándote que hullas…-

-Pero que dices?!?!? – mientras que se sonrojaba levemente y lo veía con mas ira.

- No te acuerdas zorra. No te acuerdas de la noche en que con tus "encantos" de puta tuviste sexo con esa serpiente para engañarlo y huir a la mañana siguiente. Pues para tu información yo si me acuerdo muy bien… recuerdo que no me dejaste dormir todo esa noche con tus berridos…- decía mientras que mostraba una sonrisita prepotente. Y se la acercaba descaradamente -Vine para llevarte con Orochimaru, el se sintió muy enojado cuando se dio cuenta de que lo engañaste además el quiere tenerte ya en su colección… Descubrió que si no tiene a todos los miembros de tu clan no puede robar sus técnicas… aunque no se si se contenga a romperte en dos cuando tengan su próxima sesión de sexo- ampliando aun mas su sonrisa prepotente.

-------------------Mientras que Sakura y Naruto…-----------------------------------------------------------------

Habían estado caminando largo rato uno al lado del otro, Naruto de una manera desinteresada hasta a veces bostezando, mientras que Sakura trataba de sacar algún tipo de conversación ya que ese silencio era algo incomodo

-Sakura, quieres ir conmigo a comer a Ichikaru, yo invito- dijo el rubio sonriéndole mientras que le pasaba el brazo detrás de los hombros, ya que en los últimos años se sentía mas en confianza con ella aunque no era una relación que iba mas allá de tratarse como unos hermanos.

-Naruto- decía mientras se sonrojaba levemente por la acción inesperada del rubio aunque ya se había acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño además de que se sentía aliviada de que Naruto seguía siendo por parte Naruto y no había cambiado mucho en algunos aspectos- No gracias Naruto hoy le prometí a mi mamá que la ayudaría con la cena, además de que esta noche ya estoy cansada-

-Onegai Sakura chan- decía mientras que se separaba y la miraba de frente con los ojos brillantes (N/a: más o menos como el gato con botas de sherk)

-No Naruto ya te dije que se lo prometí a mi madre- mientras que le caía una gran gota de la cabeza, ya que ese truco del rubio convencería a cualquiera, además que con los últimos años se había vuelto unos de los chicos mas atractivos de toda Konoha y pues verlo con esa expresión…. Era para babearse.-Además creo que olvidamos algo…- mirando hacia no se donde y poniéndose en pose pensativa.

A los pocos minutos se acordó y abrió los ojos como platos

-ya recordé!!!!! la carta de Kakashi!!!!!!!!!-

Flash Back:

Naruto y Sakura iban caminando hacia el hospital para encontrarse con la kunoichi nueva. Aunque se detuvieron en seco ya que justo delante de ellos se les apareció cierto peli plata pervertido.

-hola otra vez chicos n\ se me olvido darles una carta para la chica, se la mando Tsunade… supongo que será su permiso para estar en la aldea. Se la tienen que entregar justo cuando terminen su recorrido..-

Se las entrego y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Fin del Flash Back:

-Vamos Naruto!!!!!!!- tomando a Naruto de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia el camino que se dirigía hacia el hotel donde la pelirroja se quedaría. Corrieron un rato hasta llegar al callejón en donde sintieron su chacra, pero también podían sentir otro chacra muy parecido. Se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a algunos metros de las dos personas.

El rubio estaba muy nervioso conocía muy bien el otro chacra, y si sus creencias eran ciertas debía de ser el pelinegro. Se acerco hasta quedar al lado de la pelirroja dejando a Sakura atrás.

La peli rosa al reconocer al dueño de ese chacra, sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban y sus ojos se humedecían. Después de tanto tiempo que no lo veía, ahí estaba al frente de ella. Al ver a esa persona no podía más, y cayó de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza y llorando a más no poder… No podía creer que tuviera al frente a esa persona… a esa persona que había amado por tantos años y que cuando se fue no pudo hacer nada para retenerlo a su lado.

Sasuke al ver la escena río y dijo –Sakura, veo que no has cambiado en nada… Todavía sigues siendo una niñita llorona… - mientras que seguía riendo con ironía al parecer ella no había cambiado en nada. Volvió a ver hacia el frente observando a la pelirroja para después pasar la vista a Naruto. Pudo observar que estaba totalmente serio, no tenia ninguna expresión en ese momento, y eso por parte le molesto. Lo miro de arriba para abajo observando lo cambiado que estaba… tanto física como psicológicamente…

El rubio sentía la mirada del pelinegro sobre si, se sentía realmente incomodo pero no lo iba a demostrar. Volteo y vio a Sakura llorando en el piso, no podía dejar que le hicieran eso a ella. Así que se puso en posición de batalla con kunai en la mano y se coloco entre Sasuke y Sakura tratando de protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer el pelinegro, ya que, su presencia no era buen presagio.

El pelinegro al ver la reacción de Naruto se sintió mal… No podía creer que el rubio siguiera queriendo así a Sakura, hasta para arriesgar su vida para salvarla…No había sentido eso desde hace mucho tiempo … desde que se había ido dejando a Naruto… (N/A: los celos son muy malos Sasuke, muy malos uu)

CONTINUARA………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno aquí termino este capi… dentro de unos días pondré el próximo, espero que les aya gustado y también espero que me dejen algún comentario ya que con ellos me hacen muy feliz nn

**yikarioeda!!: **Konichiwa!!! Antes que todo nn en verdad me gusto mucho y me hiso muy feliz que me comentaras nn. Pues en el primer capi si me quedo "algo" exagerado con los detalles… solo que el capi original era "demasiado" corto y al tratar de alargarlo pues lo que hice fue poner mas detalles uu' .Con lo de Jade… pues ella si es un personaje muy idealizado ya que tenia que ponerla así, para que cuadrara con la personalidad de putita, ya que si la hubiera puesto fea la personalidad iba a quedar algo extraña.

Otra vez digo que… gracias por comentar!!!! Ya que fuiste la única T-T pero me basto para actualizar…. Así que nos vemos pronto!!! Hasta luego!!! nn


	3. El comienzo del final

Bueno…. Lo único que tengo que decir…. Es que…. Después de tanto retraso…… ESTOY DE NUEVO AQUÍ!!!!!!... XD.

Ahora les debo decir (o escribir) la razón de mi retraso…. Pues supongo que fue por flojera y pues no tenia ganas de escribir en las vacaciones uu…. supongo que abra personas esperando este reencuentro de Naruto y Sasuke, pero para ser sincera no me quedo como la idea original que tenia, mas bien, todo lo contrario…. Pero en vez de dar tanta lata con esto mejor los dejo que lean el capi!!!!

Disclaimer:

Naruto y Compañía son propiedad única y exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto (menos Jade… ella si totalmente de invención mía)

Advertencias:

Fic 95 Yaoi…. Así que homofóbicos abstenerse…. Y el otro 5 pues, de las otras loqueras que se me ocurran nn…

* * *

El pelinegro no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentía. Con esas sensaciones no podía enfrentarse a Naruto, sabia que como hace años…… no podría matarlo….

Tendría que buscar una manera rápida de llevar a cabo el plan ,o si no, todo se le saldría de las manos y no podría manejar la situación.

-**Con que quieres batalla Naruto… Pues ahora no estoy interesado en ti, estoy buscando a otra ****persona**- mientras que dirigía su vista hacia la chica.

Jade al sentir la mirada del pelinegro empezó a temblar dejando que el miedo la invadiera completamente. Ella sabia muy bien que Sasuke había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que se encontraron, sabía que ella no podría contra él…

Tenía pensado huir y pedir ayuda, pero, recordó a su familia, a la que tenia que salvar….

Con este pensamiento recobro todo su valor y se puso en posición de batalla con la mirada fija en el pelinegro…

No se dejaría raptar tan fácilmente, primero tenia que salvar a su familia y cumplir su venganza contra Orochimaru.

**-Sasuke, no voy a dejar que me venzas tan fácilmente****, luchare sin miedo-** mientras que le lanzaba todas las armas ninjas posibles hacia los puntos vitales del chico. Cosa que él lograba esquivar con gran facilidad.

Pero, después de pasados unos segundos, se empezaba a aburrir… no había viajado kilómetros solo para lanzarse "juguetitos ninja". Con un movimiento rápido logro posicionarse detrás de Jade.

**-Yo puedo ver todos tus movimientos con mi sharingan, cualquier técnica q****ue hagas no servirá de nada. Pues, creo, que**** es mejor que te rindas y te de****jes llevar con Orochimaru…-** haciendo diferentes sellos con las manos y creando un bola de energía azul eléctrico en la mano **-****Así que tu decides…… por las buenas o las malas…..-**

Jade trago saliva y trato de tranquilizarse, cosa que no logro, sabiendo muy bien lo que venia…

Sakura que por el momento había pasado desapercibida en la batalla, salió corriendo del callejón para pedir ayuda, sabía muy bien que clase de técnica era esa y por mucho que hiciera seria totalmente inútil que se quedara.

Naruto no se esperaba tal comportamiento de la peli rosa…. Pero con respecto a la situación eso seria lo más inteligente…aunque seguramente cuando Sakura volviese ya seria demasiado tarde, así que tenía que pesar en algo rápido…

Con un movimiento rápido agarro a Sasuke por el brazo libre y lo tiro hacia la pared, cosa que lo tomo desprevenido deshaciendo el shidori. Como acto seguido el rubio lo agarró por el cuello, mientras que lo apoyaba a la pared, y empezó a darle golpes en la cara. El no hubiera querido llegar a ese punto… por parte le dolía que en ese momento estuviera golpeando a una persona que en algún momento había llamado amigo… pero sin duda alguna esa persona había desaparecido completamente dejando atrás a otra que lo único que pensaba era en venganza y en poder.

El agredido tratando de igualar la situación le dio un rodillazo al rubio en el estomago dejando que este callera al piso vomitando sangre.

**-ahora si has llegado bajo…. Nunca pensé que alguien como tu**** que se dijera que era una persona honorable**** atacara**** a los demás**** por la espalda como un****….****traicionero**** zorro….-**

**-Mira quien habla de traición….-** respondía a la vez que se trataba de reincorporarse **-****el que apuñalo a sus amigos por la espalda puro para irse detrás de una serpiente como un perrito faldero para buscar poder…-**

**-bueno…. ****Llámalo**** como quieras…. Pero sabes que es peor**** Que aun ****tú****, sabiendo que yo los apuñale en la espalda, entrenes y te ****esfuerces**** día a ****día**** para ser ****más**** fuerte…. puro para perseguirme y hacerme volver….-**

Ahora si era como dedo en la llaga. Naruto miro hacia abajo dejando su cara cubierta en las sombras para que no se dieran cuenta de las pocas lagrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas. Porque… a veces… lo que mas duele… es la verdad…

Se seco las pocas lágrimas que había dejado caer, y miro al chico frente a si con un leve toque rojizo en los ojos.

**-así que eso es lo que piensas…-** acercándosele con aura amenazante- **pues te lo voy a dejar bien claro, que aunque yo halla llegado a lo mas bajo de la cadena alimenticia, por lo menos, yo estoy seguro de lo que siento y**** no**** trato de evadir esos sentimientos en busca de venganza… y aunque tu digas que yo soy un traicionero zorro-** acercándosele un poco mas dejándolo apresado contra la pared **-****yo no me siento tan , como decirlo?... ****débil**** ante los demás para ir en busca de poder detrás de la mas miserable de las serpientes….**** Y****, además, como la gota que colma el vaso,**** despreciando por completo el cariño y la confianza que te ****habíamos**** prestado Kakashi, Sakura y…… yo…**

Si se podía decir que el pelinegro antes estaba dolido, pues comparado con ahora se podía decir, que estaba destrozado. Por mucho que lo negara todo era verdad. Por parte de el había sido la culpa… pero por mucho que le doliera no podía dejarse llevar… así que empujo al rubio tratando de recuperar la poca dignidad que le quedaba se le acerco empujándolo contra la otra pared….

**-no hables de mi vida cuando sabes solo un cuarto de ella**** Tu no sabes cua****nto me costo elegir entre ti**** y la venganza contra mi hermano****-** Mientras que lo agarraba por los hombros apresándolo contra la pared **-****no sabes cuanto me a costado pasar todos estos años lejos de ti****...-**

Naruto se había quedado totalmente atónito con esto… y aun más cuando vio que por las mejillas del pelinegro corrían delgadas lagrimas…

Jade se dio cuenta del momento de debilidad de Sasuke así que decidió atacarlo ahora, que estaba distraído. Hizo unos sellos y levanto una mano, en esta empezó a crearse una bola de energía color negro que la cubrían llamas. Comenzó a correr hacia Sasuke apuntándole con la bola de energía. Se fue acercando ya faltaban pocos centímetros para darle…. Pero alguien se le atravesó en frente.

Miró horrorizada que es lo que había hecho, le había dado a alguien, pero no era a quien ella quería. Fue alejando su mano ensangrentada de lo hacia un momento había sido el estomago de la persona.

**-****Na****…Naruto, porque te me atravesaste para protegerlo. E****l es un traidor, merece morir…-** decía mientras se alejaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

**-Lo siento, Jade, tenia… tenia que hacerlo… todavía tengo una promesa que cumplir… le prometí a Sakura que regresaría a Sasuke con vida… y además, aunque el sea un traidor es alguien muy especial para mi… así que arriesgare mi vida para salvar la de el…****además….****cof****cof****-** tosía pequeñas bocanadas de sangre**-…. El todavía tiene oportunidad…. De……-- **cayendo al suelo y agarrando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para terminar la frase **-****regresar…****y****…****ser ****feliz…….. Sasuke****…y****o…****en verdad……….-**

**-****Naruto****, por****…por qué**** lo hiciste****-** a la vez que caía de rodillas y dejaba caer las lágrimas sin ningún prejuicio- **Yo no pedí tu ayuda…****…-** No podía creer lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, Naruto había….

No, no podía ser cierto… Tenia que ser una pesadilla… El hubiera preferido mil veces haber muerto en vez del rubio… nunca hubiera pensado que algo así pudiera suceder…. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo…. De algo que había estado escondiendo y negando durante años…..

Miro a Jade con odio y por primera vez quiso matar a alguien de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible, además de Itachi. Empezó a crear el shidori en su mano, en ese momento le importaba una mierda las ordenes de Orochimaru.

CONTINUARA………………………………..

* * *

Ahora que ya terminaron de leer el capi, comprenderán porque les dije que no me había quedado como la idea original, ya que, pensaba escribir que el reencuentro fuera algo romántico y cursi entre Sasuke y Naruto!!! XD con besos, lagrimas y demás!!!!... pero mientras que iba escribiendo miles de ideas se me fueron ocurriendo, así que, ese fue el resultado…

Bueno, en verdad le agradezco a las personas que me comentaron ya que me ayudaron a mejorar (creo yo), así que lo único que tengo que decir es….. Arigato!!!!!!

Por lo demás me encantaría que me siguieran comentando y los que no lo han hecho pues que simplemente lo hicieran…. Aunque sea puro para decirme que la historia esta buena o para criticas constructivas, que en verdad me ayudan mucho a mejorar nn.

Y lo ultimo que tengo que decirles…. Nos vemos pronto!!!!!


End file.
